Vongola's Beginning
by Turtieform
Summary: Giotto was only a small child, but he was already alone. With his parents apparently massacred, Giotto has to adapt to his new surroundings. Which; was easier than he thought. Only problem now is the future. Will he take the path his revengeful heart wishes; or the path being made anew by these new found 'friends?
1. Prologue----Why?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or any of the characters mentioned, mainly the 1****st**** Vongola Generation. They belong to Amano Akira. Except the minor mafia men, those are my random characters. **

Enjoy! :)

* * *

=Prologue=

**Was it something they'd done?**

"_PAPA! MAMA!" _

**Was it their fault?**

He watched as two lifeless bodies fell onto the ground.

_No…_

**What did we DO?**

A gun clacked behind him.

_No.._

**Why…?**

"Shall I kill the kid too, boss?" a heavily accented, gruff voice mumbled.

He turned to the voice above him.

_N-No…_

**For what?**

"He's seen too much. Do it."

He couldn't think. His eyes turned to the bodies that lay limp before him.

His beloved ones…The ones he loved more than anything…

**What had they done to deserve this..?**

_Th-They're-…._

Time seemed to stop…

He heard gunshots.

The screams outside,

The fire that was spreading,

The urgent voices of the firemen,

...and the gun that was directed at him.

**WHY…**

A hand lightly tapped his own. He turned to the source of the warm touch.

_P-Papa!_

_Are you alright?! How are you fee-_

He remained silent. His throat seemed to be burning. He couldn't speak.

But he read his papa's lips. He heard the faint voice cackling a few words…

"_M__-__Mio__figlio__...__La vendetta__...__compie__...__niente__..." _

_I k-know, papa. R-revenge will..._never…_be the…answer…I promise…_

The hand went limp.

"**PAPA!"**

**WHY?**

Another hand caressed his other.

_M-M-Mama!_

"_Ti vogliamo bene…We love you…"_

The warmth disappeared again.

"**MAMA!"**

**WHY?!**

"**BE QUIET, KID!"**

**WHY FIGHT?! WHY **_**THIS?!**_

His heart stopped.

Everything was a blur…

But there was that distinct memory…

Of the sound of a trigger…

The pain in his chest…his aching body…

The bodies piled in front of him…

The cackle of the fire…

While slowly slipping into the darkness…

Wishing it was all a dream.

* * *

…..So~…..

How was it? :)

Was it Good? Bad? Confusing? Boring?

I hope it's not boring. :(

Reviews are great and very much appreciated! :)

**A/N: I'm re-uploading my works. Cuz I was hacked. This story..was created back in 2011. It was 'remade' with some sort of 'apology' saying I'm remaking the entire thing. Which is absolute bull. **

**Deleted whatever was made. I'm sorry if anyone like that prologue thing. Could send it to you if you want n you just continue it cuz no way in hell am I gonna. Perhaps. **

**I tried getting back to posting again but the hacker did something; I dunno. Izz the same with my DA account. So I could favorite, comment and all that, just not PUBLISH of all I couldn't REPORT it either. I spent a good few weeks getting angry. But nuff o'that. S'pose to be a fanfic site, not a drabble bout life site.  
**

**Just wanted to let you know s'all. **

**I had my uncle help and somehow I'm able to post now; Thank God.** **I'm reposting the entire thing; just because I don't like keeping things undone. Though seriously; I still have all the chapters I planned for this and made way back in '11. **

**After 2 fucking years.** **A story made in my 2nd year and now I'm nearing the end of my 4th. Agh.**

**Thanks for stopping by; enjoy if you can!**


	2. Chapter 1----The Orphanage

**Um, hi! **

Disclaimer is the same as the one in the prologue!

KHR! And the 1st Vongola generation belong to Amano Akira.

I do not own anything except the old man/ manager of the orphanage and other minor characters.

A/N: They're all speaking Italian. I will italicize those in English or Japanese, (like Asari), and mention which of the two is used :). Well, basically:

"Hi" speaking

'_Hi' _thoughts

"_Hi" _a different language/ singing

Hope you enjoy it! :)

Chapter 1 – The Orphanage—

The first thing he saw was a blur of bright light shining across his eyes.

Where was he?

He sat up, looking dazed and feeling drowsy.

He craned his neck to look around, his blue eyes scanning the room more thoroughly.

He sat on a comfy white bed, the dark-colored walls shading the room, and the window being the only thing bringing in the bright, warm light.

A bedside table lay beside him, holding a lamp and round-rimmed glasses. Somewhere in the corner, he spotted a small closet, probably containing the clothes and other garments.

And again he wondered, '_Where _am _I?'_

He noticed his injuries were all bandaged and given care for. _'How..?'_

The door in front him seemed lock…was he trapped?

He jumped as he saw the door open, and gave a squeak of surprise at the tall man, who did not seem to hear his reaction as he closed the door silently.

'_Wh-Who…?'_

The man turned, showing a well built body and a kindly face which seemed to be staring toward him.

The young blonde flinched. He wasn't used to trusting strangers. Especially…after last night…

He gazed down, not daring to look at the stranger. What if he was the one who killed his parents? He shook his head and buried his face into his knees, shaking. _Papa…Mama…_

The elderly man, having seen the boy flinch, softened his gaze. He slowly walked toward him, and spoke in a clear, low voice.

"Hello, my dear boy. How are you feeling?"

His shaking ceased, and the blonde looked up. He blushed slightly at the warm smile being presented to him. _'He looks like…like papa…' _he thought. Relaxing slightly, he uncurled himself to look into the other's eyes.

'_He seems nice, but…I can't let my guard down…not after yesterday…'_

"I-I'm fine, sir. T-Thank you."

The man smiled and carefully placed himself beside the boy, who, in turn, squirmed away slightly.

"May I know your name?"

The boy narrowed his eyes slightly, suspicious and scared. '_I don't even know you, though…So, why should I tell you? Will you try and kill me afterwards? Just like _they _did?'_

"…"

The elderly man smiled in understanding. The lad seemed so scared when he had found him the night before…So beat up and sad. Alone. The man had taken him in as he had fainted right on the spot. He had been shocked to see him bloodied and bruised_. 'Maybe he was part of the massacre I'd heard in the news?', _he concluded so.

Of course he'd be suspicious, after all that. _'Well, let's try a different approach…'_

"My name is Fidio. This in an orphanage, but because I had seen you faint outside, I took you in.", he paused, waiting for the boy to process the information.

The blonde boy closed his eyes, _'Outside? But then, how did I get here?'_, he wondered.

Then it clicked. _'That's right…after the-the men left, I managed to stand up and….tried to call for…help…'_

He knew that his parents were dead, but…

'_I just….wanted them to have a…proper funeral…at least…'_, he thought sadly. _'I-I have to stop moping…I might cause more trouble—'_

"…Were you…part of the massacre in the town not too far from here?" the man suddenly asked, interrupting his thoughts._ 'I have to make sure_.', his instincts told him, and his instincts were hardly ever wrong.

The boy flinched and stared at the man in horror. _'Massacre?'_

He paused, turning pale.

Images popped up into his head.

The fire, the screams, the gunshots.

And the men who…

He bit his lip as everything came back to him. He clutched his head, muttering to himself, then talking to no one in particular, and soon screaming at the ceiling. He thrashed around, shouting out curses to every particular thing he sees.

"**NO! PAPA! MAMA! NO!" **

More flashes of memories appeared continuously.

_Ti vogliamo bene…We love you…_

'_I love you too, mama! So WHY aren't you here with me?! WHY?!'_

_Shall I kill the kid too, boss? _

'_WHAT FOR?! WHY?!'_

_He's seen too much. Do it._

Fidio reacted immediately. He quickly grabbed the boy by his shoulders and tried to calm him, but only to be slapped away harshly. The screaming lad squatted down onto a corner, clutching his blonde locks tightly, tears falling continuously down his scratched face.

"**NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! STOP IT!"**, he shouted.

Fidio watched him, worried and angry. He hated himself for suddenly bringing out the topic. The lad _just woke up_, for goodness sake! He sighed, making a mental note to himself to never follow his stupid instincts ever again in situations like this.

He walked over to the now sobbing blonde, bending down to his level. He waited patiently as the boy sobbed his heart out, croaking out a few words.

' _No…Mama…Papa…Don't…Why….WHY….No..Please….'_

Fidio reached out his hand and patted the boy's head soothingly. As soon as the mutters turned into hiccups, he wrapped his arms around him, speaking soothing words. The boy buried his face into the man's chest, hugging him tightly around his torso, as if clinging on for dear life. They stayed like this for a while, until finally, the lad's sobs settled down to sniffles, his hands still clutching tightly onto Fidio's shirt.

'_I caused trouble again…'_ he sniffled, ' _ I-I have to apologize…' _, he thought, looking up to stare at the person who he was holding on to.

The man smiled lovingly at the boy, ruffling his messy blonde hair. As he opened his mouth to apologize, he saw Fidio frown.

"….I'm sorry…" he muttered dejectedly.

The blonde looked to him, confused. _ ' What—' _

"Wh-Why? I-I'm the one w-who's sorry! I-I made trouble f-for you, d-didn't I?", he asked, wiping his nose by the collar of his sleeve, in an attempt to clean his dried tears and reopened face scratches.

Fidio smiled warmly at him, hugging him closer. "No, you didn't. It's alright to let it out. I'm just…mad at myself…for making you react like that. I reminded you of something bad, right?",he squeezed the boy in his arms tighter. "I'm so sorry…"

The blonde stared at him, surprised. _'He's…' _then he suddenly hugged him tighter, mumbling words into the man's chest, all of his suspicions and doubts about the man, all long gone.

Fidio chuckled at this adorable reaction. "Pardon?"

The boy brought his face out of Fidio's chest, and smiled happily. Fidio was taken aback at this sudden action.

"It's OK! I forgive you!", he smiled brightened, "and thank you, mister Fidio!" he kissed his cheek, giggling happily.

'_He's just like papa!'_

Fidio blinked. _'Talk about mood swings…'_

Noticing the man's silence, the boy frowned and started to panic.

" I-I'm sorry! I-I was just so happy that you cared about me so much, and so I-I…I…" he blushed, rambling out apologetic words.

Fidio chuckled. _'He's so adorable!'_

He brought up a hand to ruffle the boy's hair, and hugged him once again. "It's alright. I'm happy, too."

This brought the bright smile back onto the blonde's face, which was very contagious that the man just had to smile as well.

"Well, if you don't have a place to stay, you could stay here from here on, if you'd like."

The boy slightly hesitated, then closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he recalled his papa's words.

_M__-__Mio__figlio__...__La vendetta__...__compie__...__niente__..._

'_Revenge…will never be the answer. I promised him. And I will keep that promise, papa. I swear I will.'_

He opened his eyes, now facing a worried looking Fidio. _'I have someone who cares for me here, after all…'_

"OK, mister Fidio! Thank you for having me!" he smiled warmly at the man, who relaxed his worried face, melting it into a grin.

"And I'm glad to have you…May I know your name now, my dear boy?"

The young blonde smiled happily.

"My name is Giotto! Nice to meet you, mister Fidio!"

* * *

…Well?

Is this a good enough chapter? :(

I hope it's satisfying :|

No, Fidio isn't a pedo, Giotto is really just that adorable~3

And yes, if you haven't figured it out, Giotto was the boy in the prologue x))

Kudos to anyone who already knew~

Hehe. Thank you for reading! I greatly appreciate it TO THE EXTREME! xD

Reviews are EXTREMELY appreciated :)

**Next Chapter: "Meeting a new friend"**

Guess who~;)


	3. Chapter 2----Meeting a New Friend

**I'msorry I'msorry I'msorry I'msorry I'msorry I'msorry I'msorry I'msorry I'msorry I'msorry for the late update**!

School has kept me busy D:

To those who reviewed and added this story to their favorites/alert, THANK YOU~! *hugs*x)

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! Or any of its characters! They belong to Amano Akira-san. I only own Fidio, Tim, and other minor characters.

Hehe, hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 3 –Meeting a New Friend—

Three weeks have passed after Giotto was taken in at the orphanage.

He had adapted to the kindly yet strict surroundings of the orphanage, befriended the other children staying there, and met the entire staff. They had heard of his situation, and Giotto was grateful they didn't pry for more details.

Especially since they had only recently held his parents' funeral, courtesy of Fidio.

It was hard for Giotto, but he smiled all throughout whilst being in others' presence. When alone, or with Fidio, he broke down crying. He was so focused on controlling his emotions and praying for his beloved parents that he had barely noticed the disheveled and damaged little town. The massacre had not only happened here, but it spread onwards toward the larger villages near theirs. Right now, the people of this village are mourning their losses, giving a helping hand to those who need it, and rebuilding their destroyed homes. Education was dealt with in many different solutions, such as home-schooling or volunteers for teaching sessions, since all schools were burned down.

After the funeral, Giotto had really started loving the orphanage. He loved everyone, since they were so kind, and everyone loved him. After all, who wouldn't love such an adorable and naïve boy? Fidio was relieved he made friends. He was worried that the boy would be too shy and stay quiet, like when had first met him. But he was wrong.

And he learned that the hard way.

He recalled the day when he had taken him in, a few hours after their little meeting.

_The young blonde chattered excitedly as they went out of the room to explore. Fidio held the tiny hand in his own, keeping a soft, yet firm grip on the boy, because he felt that the blonde would immediately run off as soon as he let go. Why? Well-_

" –_And then papa gave me an orange! I didn't want to eat to it at first, but papa got sad, so I ate it. It was reaalllyy good, mister Fidio! It's also the reason why I love the color orange now! Oh, I like blue too, because it's the color of the sky and—OH! Look! It's a butterfly! Mister Fidio, it's a butterfly! Nooo! It's going away! Wait, Mr. Butterfl—AH! An empty can! People should really throw them properly, don't you thin—OHH! Mr. Butterfly's back! Come on, mister Fidio, let's follow it! It might lead us to its super secret hideout or something and then we can save the world from evil littering people and—", Giotto rambled as he tugged the man's hand with his own tiny one, following the flying insect._

Fidio chuckled at the memory. He had to struggle to keep up with boy, who was hardly breaking a sweat, and him, who was wheezing and exhausted. Needless to say, Fidio's worries decreased slightly. The keyword here being _slightly. _I mean, what if the kid trips and bruises his entire body, but he still smiles anyway? Chances of that happening is 100%. That boy is just too naïve to not be worried about.

Fidio sighed, leaning into his chair. He decided to take a short break from his paperwork and began to think.

He hadn't noticed it before, but as soon as he had introduced Giotto to everyone, he felt a twinge of loneliness as the boy played and chatted. He was happy for the boy, of course. After all, he had just gone through something horrible, and needed cheering up.

But he couldn't help but frown slightly as he watched them, like a father who had only met his son, only to be taken away immediately by everyone else.

He blinked.

'_Father…huh?'_

An idea immediately popped into his head, and he dug into his paperwork, seemingly determined to find it. As countless papers lay on the floor of his office, he grinned as he held the very thing he had searched for, grabbed his coat and dashed outside.

Meanwhile, at the orphanage's garden, soft giggles and loud counting can be heard.

"…Nine…Ten! Ready or not, here I come!" , a young brunette called out.

Giotto and a few other children were all currently playing a game of hide and seek, only having a few minutes before the bell rang for their next learning session.

Giotto chuckled from his hiding place, which was surrounded by bushes and was very near the corridor. _'There's no way he can find me here!'_, he thought proudly.

Then suddenly, he heard a rustling sound from behind him, and immediately panicked. _'D-Did he find me already?'_, he gulped. _'Time for Plan B!'_

"NO!", he shouted, "Giotto's not here!"

_Please fall for it, please fall for it…_

The rustling stopped. Giotto sighed in relief. _'It worked!' _, he thought proudly. _'Hah! I told Mr. Fidio that it would wor-'_

But then the rustling returned and he heard someone approaching. He squeaked and pouted. _'It'll work some day! I know it will!' _Closing his eyes, he held out his arms in defeat as he heard someone reach for him. "OK! You caught m—!"

"Oi, are you alright?"

Giotto blinked at the panicked, unfamiliar voice. '_Huh? Oh, uh, I think I'm alright..am I?' _he quickly scanned his clothes and patted his hair. He smelt his sleeves and touched his face.

Hm.

Everything seemed normal.

He turned and answered the stranger. "Um, yes, I think I'm fine."

The stranger seemed relieved and sighed. He suddenly perked up his head in a different direction, seeming alert of something. I wasn't confused about his behavior though. '_Why did he suddenly ask me that?'_ Giotto saw him tense as he stood, dusting his pants. The stranger was tall, well, taller than him, at least, and had short, bright red hair that nearly reached his shoulders…or was that pink…?

His eyes were a shade darker than his hair, as well as the mark on his right cheek, taking up the form of what looks like fiery storm or fire reaching out its deadly arms. His clothes looked as if he just carelessly put them on, with the white, long-sleeved, collared shirt dangling loosely above his black shorts and brown leather shoes. He looked way too mature for his age. Which was 7, by the way.

The boy stared at Giotto, who I turn was still observing him. Then suddenly, he hurriedly left, leaving Giotto staring into space.

Giotto snapped out of his daze as soon as the stranger left. "WAIT! PLEASE, WAIT!", he shouted, but the boy had already gone out of sight. He pouted. _'I didn't get his name…'_ And he didn't get any answers. Why did that person suddenly just appear and—

"BOO!"

Giotto jumped and turned around, now facing a grinning brunette boy, and all his other friends. He blinked. _'Oh yeah…I forgot we were playing Hide and Seek…'_

Everyone laughed as the blonde boy grinned sheepishly at them. Tim, Giotto's best friend, smiled and offered a hand, which the blonde gladly took.

"Are you ok?" Tim asked as Giotto patted dirt off his clothes.

"Yeah. Thanks, Tim", Giotto grinned.

The bell rang, indicating it was time for their next study period.

They scurried off, separating as they reached the hallway, small groups going through one door, and another group going to the next.

Giotto could've sworn he saw a flash of pink, and he turned to look for the source, only to be interrupted by his teacher's call. He hesitantly looked back at the now empty corridor as he walked into the classroom.

'_Alright! I think that's it!'_

Fidio massaged his head as he removed his glasses. Several opened books were scattered before him on one of the library's desks. He reached for the paper laying atop one of the books, and nodded, seeming satisfied. He quickly returned most of the books back to their shelves, keeping 3 tucked under his arm.

He placed the slightly crumpled paper between 2 of the books, signed the books he had out, and rushed back to the orphanage before dinner.

A small figure walked towards the swing, all the while watching the sun preparing to set.

G leaned against the swing's pole, deep in thought. He shut his eyes, memories of the day flashing back.

_He was walking alongside Mr. Fidio, the manager of the place, while they toured the orphanage. When they turned down a corner, G spotted a group of children chatting happily as they exited a room. He had stopped in his tracks as he saw the center of attention in the group._

_It was a young boy, who seemed to be shorter than the rest. He had spiky blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and such a bright, innocent smile that it seemed to light up the entire hallway. He wore a white t-shirt that was clearly too large on him, just stopping a few centimeters above his knees. Brown cargo pants lay beneath the shirt, his feet holding rather worn out rubber shoes._

_Mr. Fidio paused as G continued to stare at the blonde boy. Following his gaze, the manager smiled._

"_That boy's name is Giotto. He arrived here 3 weeks ago. Would you like to go meet him?", he asked, but G shook his head and mumbled a " No, thanks."_

_He watched as Giotto was tackled into a hug by a brunette boy. Scowling as the blonde smiled, he trudged ahead of the manager, who, though surprised for a moment, continued the small tour. After exploring the area, Mr. Fidio had let G wander around until the bell rings for his assigned class. Then afterwards, he'll be shown his new room, and new roommate._

_G didn't really want to go anywhere. He felt irritated. He wanted to rest. To sleep. 'Yeah, that sounds good. I'll just head to my new roo-…..Wait.'_

_He didn't know where his room was. _

Or_ where the dormitory was. _

_He cursed. 'That damn manager knew I wanted to rest! That's why he didn't show me the dorms! Gah, I'm so stupid! I should've paid more attention to where he was showing me, then I would've noticed we didn't go to the dorms! If only I wasn't so distracted, thinking about that Giotto guy then I—'_

_He paused._

_Giotto..?_

'_Why in the hell would I think of that guy?!', he growled, clutching his head with a hand. _

_**Why. Why. Why. Why?**_

_It's not like that guy is special or anything, right? So, why? Is it the air he has around him? How it seems to make people relax? Like that brunette guy. He seemed like an emotionless and stoic person, but he smiled and even _hugged _Giotto! _Glomped_ him even! Just what kind of trickery is that guy doing?_

…_Tch. Not like it'll work on him. It will NEVER work on him._

_**Just like before.**_

_He'll never be manipulated._

_**Never again.**_

_He'll NEVER fall under someone's orders ever again. He can't afford to lose…lose everything he has left. He SWORE he wouldn't. It just couldn't…_

…_**Happen again.**_

_He hadn't even noticed where he was going, or that he was walking, but he managed to decipher where he was. He took a breather, admiring the sunny garden, feeling the wind play with his hair._

_G stopped as he heard rustling, and…giggling?_

_The hell?_

_He walked into the bushes, and he heard a squeak. Was it a mouse? He continued looking for the source of the sound when he heard it shout._

"_NO! Giotto's not here!"_

_Giotto?_

_G gasped. Giotto was the blonde he had seen! Did something happen to him?! I-Is someone after him? Oh god, please no! G didn't care that he was unconsciously worrying about that Giotto guy. He can't have any more innocent people die!_

_Not like before! No no no no no no no no no no—_

'_**You're a hindrance.'**_

_But—_

'_**Stay away from my daughter, you ugly thing! You bring nothing but danger!**_

_I-I'm sorry, I—_

'_**Die, kid.'**_

_NO!_

'_Get away from them! Don't hurt them! It's all my fault, so take ME! Just please, don't hurt them—'_

_G snapped out of his thoughts as he began frantically searching for the young blonde._

_He panted as he pushed the thick bushes away, clearing a path for him to reach the voice. He hurriedly searched for the source, praying he wasn't hurt. That nothing bad had happened. Sweat glistened on his face and small cuts formed on his hands. He heard another squeak and panicked._

_Taking a big step forward, G immediately blurted out the words he had never thought he could say, not hearing the other's words of something about being caught._

"_Oi, are you alright?'_

_The moment G saw the blue eyes staring confused at him, he internally panicked. It was that Giotto kid!_

_G froze on his spot, not knowing what to say. He watched as the blonde patted his hair, his clothes, his face, and then finally tilted his head at him, looking more confused. "Um, yes, I think I'm fine."_

_G didn't know why, but he felt relieved, and he felt the tension fly away from his shoulders. When he sighed contentedly, he heard voices causing him to snap his head in the direction it came from. 'Crap,' he thought, ' I don't want to meet any others…' He quickly turned, forgetting about Giotto and ran. He heard a voice call out to him. _

"_WAIT! PLEASE, WAIT!"_

_He felt tears forming in his eyes. Those words sounded like…_

"_**PLEASE, WAIT! DON'T HURT MY CHILD! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT! IT'S THAT RED-HEADED MONSTER THERE! IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! PLEASE, TAKE HIM, JUST NOT MY CHILD!"**_

_He ran, ran until his legs couldn't take it anymore. He faintly remembered a familiar figure catch him as he slowly drifted off into unconsciousness._

G sighed. '_Guess I have to thank Mr. Fidio later…'_

"HEY! Who's there?"

G turned, alerted as a bright light reached his eyes. He blinked as he saw Fidio, and looked confusedly at his surroundings. The moon was the only source of light where he currently was. Just when did it get so dark? He'd been more spaced out than he thought.

"I'LL SAY IT AGAIN! WHO ARE— Oh! G! What are you doing here this late?" Fidio asked, panting slightly. '_Why does he seem so out of breath? It's like he ran a marathon or something.', _G thought. "I…lost track of time."

"Well, alright. Come, it's time to meet your new roommate!" Fidio said cheerfully, putting the flashlight atop the books under his one arm, his now free hand reaching out to G.

The red-head nodded and took the hand, following the manager silently.

Before he knew it, they had already reached his dorm room, and he mentally cursed. He's spacing out a lot today.

Fidio knocked on the door, and G thought he recognized the voice that had answered. He paled as the elderly man opened the door, revealing a mess of blonde hair popping out from a blanket that looked like it had been dragged from the bed, covering the boy's small body.

"G, meet your new roommate," Fidio started. The sleepy young boy seemed to awaken at the words and beamed happily at his new friend.

"Hi! My name's Giotto! And you are?"

G stared at the extended hand. Not bothering to take the friendly welcome, he just nodded his head and grumbled a greeting. Giotto's smile decreased slightly at the decline of his welcome.

Fidio looked at his watch.

9PM.

"Alright, bed time, you two! Get inside, introductions can be made in the morning!" he led them inside and greeted them goodnight, shutting the door.

G turned to look Giotto, only to find the boy staring at him. Then suddenly, he spoke. "AH! I knew it! You're the stranger I met while we were playing!" he exclaimed. G cringed. _'So they were playing…'_, he sighed.

Wait. Was he…relieved?

Oh hell no, not again.

Giotto looked questioningly at G as the latter ran his hand through his short, red hair. "Yeah…Yeah, that was…me."

The blonde grinned happily and squealed happily. "Hahaha, yay! We'll be best friends!"

When he reached out to hug G, the red head suddenly gave a look of shock as he avoided the hug, causing Giotto to land face-first onto the wooden floor.

G shook his head vigorously and sneered at him. "**NO!**", he hissed so fiercely that Giotto cowered back. "NO, YOU WILL NOT BE MY FRIEND!"

'_Because…I can't let it happen again…'_

Giotto looked sadly at him. "B-But, why not—"

"**BECAUSE!** You-You just can't, ALRGHT?!" G crouched down, burying his head in his hands. Giotto stared at him knowingly.

He kneeled down in front of the slightly sobbing redhead and patted his head. "It's ok. It'll be fine.", he soothed the best he could. G raised his head and glared at him, tears rapidly flowing down his face.

"NO! IT'S NOT OK! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?"

"I just do," Giotto replied.

G looked at Giotto skeptically. _'Seriously, this guy is just so—'_

"**YOU WOULDN'T KNOW!," **he roared, standing up, "**YOU WOULDN'T KNOW AT ALL HOW IT FEELS TO BE **_**BLAMED**_** FOR EVERYTHING! TO LOSE PEOPLE **_**PRECIOUS**_** TO YOU!**" he strode past Giotto and stomped his way to the door. "**And to have them…..DIE for a reason you don't know,**" He growled menacingly and slammed the door shut, leaving the room.

Memories flooded back to Giotto.

'_Mama—'_

"_We love you, sweetheart. We always will"_

'_Papa—'_

"_Woah, there, sport! You're getting taller! Been drinking your milk, eh? Good boy!"_

"_**He's seen to much, do it."**_

"_**BE QUIET, KID!"**_

NO…

Giotto wiped back his tears and stood, heading for the door.

He felt broken. Lonely. Scared. He couldn't see clearly. He felt so **alone.**

And he had a feeling his new roommate felt the same.

Giotto slammed the door open and rushed out, beggining his search.

Hey! 2013 Turtieform here. From here finishes my 2011 work. Then next chapter is only halfway done even though it was made in 2011; I was honestly just too angry to finish it. If anyone's still interested in this story; I'll continue it.

Ciao-pao!

God dag! (Good Day) / God Kväll! (Good Evening)


End file.
